Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Love always triupmhs over evil, but not without a stuggle. Originally, these troubled tennagers did not really recieve their happy ending. "If you love him, you will make as many sacrifices as possible to save him..." Sometimes, we all need a second chance to redeem ourselves to the people who matter. She should have said something. He was giving up... on himself.
1. I Am Feeling So Small

**A/N: I have been working for a few months and I have not been able to write ANYTHING. Over my time off though, I have been able to listen to Spring Awakening and I am absolutely hooked! I decided to maybe write a multi-chapter fic on it? I don't know how this will go but, whatever! I also love the new song by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. This fic was inspired by that song! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The gun against my temple hurt. She should have stayed... I wish she had stayed. She wanted me to say something... she was giving up. You never give up on someone like me..._

_**Melchior's POV**_

"That is correct, Herr Gabor." Herr Sonenstitch mumbled with no charisma to me. As if whether the answer was correct or not did not matter to me at all. I nodded with no strength whatsoever. The chalk residue made my entire hand become completely white. I had no idea how much I was rubbing it between my smooth fingers. The rest of class was all a blur, as if I was tuning the noise around me out. I started to draw random words on the chalkboard. Words like _love _and _body, _appeared on the dark green block of wood. I was obviously bored... right? I knew of all the dreams and fascinations that all the other boys had with these mystical creatures known as the other sex. Especially Moritz, he was starting to worry me. All of a sudden, the bright room seemed dimmer than it was before. I did not realize how quickly Herr Sonenstitch traveled to my seat. He was the reason why a blockage of light was created. I looked up. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"What?" Why was he questioning me? I had no intention of making him angry.

"You mean 'yes sir' Herr Gabor?" He corrected me. I shivered, I was suddenly quite cold in a room full of boys my age.

"I mean, yes sir. Forgive me sir." I mumbled back.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." he said. My brow furrowed. Was I so into my thoughts that I did not realize that he was speaking to me? I avoided his gaze as much as possible and my heart beat quickened.

"Uh..."

_SMACK!_

His long ruler slammed down onto my knuckles, making me cringe in pain. I dropped my board and the cylinder of chalk. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. Even though I wanted to scream out in agony, I refused to give him the satisfaction of my pain. I gritted my teeth and swallowed the saliva that had risen from the dryness of my mouth.

"Answer the equation Herr Gabor."

"Yes sir." I looked on the board, hoping that the question had been written there. There were so many confusing numbers, I had no idea which one was the equation that I was being asked to solve. I looked around once more. Where was the damn question?! Each problem was numbered.

"I am waiting Herr Gabor."

My eyes landed on each and every boy in the room. Otto, with his stocky build and pudgy face. Ernst with his raven hair and autumn doe-like eyes. Hanschen, his cocky smile and firm face built like a prince of some kind. His blonde hair and blue eyes were a breath of fresh air, compared to all the brunettes of the area. Georg's twitchy nose and constant movement made me feel a little uneasy. I honestly had no idea why. Then, I looked at Moritz.

"You are trying my patience Herr Gabor. I will give you one more minute, do you want to spend your lunch in my office?" I dared not answer. I knew the question was definitely rhetorical. Moritz waved to gain my attention once more. I looked at him from my peripheral vision. He put up the number three. I looked at the board. Indeed, there was an equation that was numbered three.

3) 3x-15=30

"X equals the number five sir." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Speak up." He slammed the stick against my thigh this time, almost making me whimper. I gasped at how quick the strike was. I had to ignore the burning in my leg to answer the question once more.

_"X equals the number five sir." _I said through gritted teeth. Herr Sonenstitch turned around and walked back to the board. The burning sensation in my thigh became a dull ache and my knuckles were bleeding. I sighed. I knew that Moritz was looking at me from the side but I felt pathetic and weak. I am positive that his gaze was almost sympathetic but the last thing I needed in my life was sympathy. The bell rung, I rose from my seat and picked up the chalk board and the chalk from the ground. I put it underneath my seat and gathered the few belongings I bothered to carry with me. I walked quickly to the door.

"Melchior!" I could hear from behind me. I did not want to converse with anyone at the moment. I placed my hand over my bleeding knuckles. "Melchior!" I sighed and stopped. I turned around to meet Moritz. "That was close Melchior, I was... scared for you." I smiled sadly at him.

"I am fine Moritz." His eyes went down to my hand. Of course. I can never get anything that I want.

"You are bleeding... that is not fine Melchior." he said. I did not want to engage in a debate about my well being.

"Please go to class Moritz. I am not in the mood to discuss." There was no need to emphasize what the 'discussion' was to be about. I just wanted to be left alone.

"I cannot go to class." He replied.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"It is time for lunch Melchi! Did you not realize what time it was?" I gave him a scrutinizing look. I looked around for a clock in sight. I found one above one of the doors to a classroom. It was exactly twelve o' clock.

"Oh." I could give no other reply. He was correct, and I was rather hungry. We walked to the bland room filled with long tables. I went through the line and received the slop that these people decided to label 'food'. I sat down in between Moritz and Georg.

"You will not believe it! She was so close to me, her fingers were brushing against mine so fast!" Georg exclaimed. He pushed his glasses because they were slipping off of his nose from the perspiration that formed whenever he spoke of his teacher. The only woman I have ever heard him talk about is his piano teacher. It was a little annoying after so long. I accidentally brushed my knuckles against the edge of the table. I grunted in frustration and pain. I would have to be very careful now that my knuckles were injured. The entire table turned their focus on me.

"Melchior?" I sighed.

"I am fine. I can assure you that I am only bruised." I was lying. It seemed that I had to lie for anyone to leave me alone. My father had no problem with leaving me alone.

"Let me see." Moritz made an attempt to grab my hand but I snatched it away.

"I said that I am fine Moritz!" The snatch made me hit my hand even harder on the counter. "Dammit!" I shouted. Ernst stood up from his seat and walked to me nervously. He pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and kneeled down. For some strange reason, Hanschen was gawking at him the entire time. Ernst slowly reached out for one of my fingers, I recoiled slightly, but when I saw his big doe eyes stare at me innocently, almost saying _'I promise not to hurt you... I will help you.' , _I calmed down a great deal. I swallowed. I straightened up and gave him my hand. He slowly wrapped his ivory handkerchief around my hand. He tied it into a knot so that it would stay put, and he went back to his seat next to Hanschen. Hanschen scoffed and Ernst blushed.

"Thank you." I said softly to Ernst. I did not think he heard me, based on the fact that his pale skin was aflame with something I could not name. Maybe admiration? But for whom? Moritz was a few inches away from me. He stayed that way ever since I screamed at him. "I'm sorry Moritz. I have just been-"

"No need to explain yourself Melchior." Moritz gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. I was so proud to have a friend that I could depend on, and who could sometimes tell when I need time to think.

"I never got to thank you for helping me..." I began.

"When?" he asked.

"In class." Did he forget already?

"Oh right. Your welcome Melchi." I nodded and started to eat. The bell soon rung and I emptied my tray. I anxiously waited for this day to end.

* * *

_**Wendla's POV**_

I spun around in my baby blue colored dress. Mama was far too stubborn for my liking. Was that maybe where I got my stubbornness from? I had no idea. I continued to spin in deep thought of the real answer. I knew that love had something to do with the truth, but how? How was I created? I am fourteen years of age! I deserve to know how I came to be. I stopped spinning and walked to my broken vanity. Maybe Mama would buy me another one for my birthday. I looked into my distorted reflection. My dark brown hair came a few inches past my shoulders. I felt my light caramel complexioned face, I was so different from the other girls. Well, maybe except for Martha, whose skin was the color of chocolate. Why were we all so different?

The story books about princesses and princes seemed so unlike the world I live in. I could feel something, almost tugging inside of me. Wires were tugging my skin, giving me a tight feeling in my chest. This weird feeling bothered me so much. Oh how I wanted it to stop! I did not feel normal. I did not feel beautiful like the princesses in books that Mama would read to me. I wanted to rip them apart. Page by page until all the false words, printed from demons, were completely gone.

I rested my hands on my stomach, still looking into the mirror. I knew that my self-consciousness was not created by the broken glass. It was somehow all in my head. A bug was inside of my subconscience, and it has made a luxurious home amongst my thoughts and dreams. I left out of my room, no longer willing to have the shards of glass mock me. Mama sat on a stool in by the window. She was knitting something.

"Mama, I am going to go to by the gates." Mama looked up.

"Be back soon Wendla. I need help making dinner." I nodded.

"Of course Mama." I left out quickly.

As soon as I left out the door, I spotted Anna walking with Martha and Thea.

"Wait!" I called out in giggles. They all stopped. I ran to them as quickly as possible.

"Hello Wendla!" Anna called out to me. Martha simply smiled. Thea waved with glee.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We were just walking to the market. We were a little hungry." I smiled and nodded as we walked together. We talked for quite a while about who we were taken with. Many of the school boys were so handsome and kind. I was not interested in any of them though. I never had time to contemplate being with a boy. The idea seemed too strange. I do not think that Mama would be happy with the idea of me liking a boy. Thea really liked this boy named Otto. Anna liked another boy named Georg. Martha never spoke of a love interest. She always seemed to just listen. Her silence made me curious.

"Martha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you interested in one of the boys?" I asked. She pressed her lips together.

"Not really... I do not know." Martha was a confusing girl sometimes.

"Oh come off it Martha!" Anna giggled.

"Yes we know that you do!" Thea exclaimed. Martha smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ernst is quite fine... maybe Hanshcen too?" We all laughed. I could understand why she would be taken with Hanschen, but Ernst? He was so shy! And he was not too rowdy like the other boys. He liked to talk to the girls. He was usually alone most of the time, and when he was with someone, it was a female. He liked talking to Martha and Anna, I would sometimes converse with him as well. He was very sweet though. Anna grabbed Martha's arm as we approached the school and I could swear I saw her... cringe? I immediately dismissed the thought when Thea called my name.

"Wenlda... Wendla look!" I looked to where she was pointing, and a boy, with shaggy dark brown hair, almost like mine, was staring at me. I could not remove my gaze from his. He was so... interesting. I do not recall ever seeing him on these grounds before. His staring was slightly... frightening. Yet, I could not turn away. I could hear the girls giggle behind me. They were saying things like:

"I think she likes him!"

"It seems as if someone has caught Wendla's attention!"

I did not really acknowledge them. The boy was still staring. He looked vaguely familiar to me. I know this strange boy. But from where? A boy with tall light brown curly hair shook his shoulder and he turned away from me. I was slightly disappointed. My friends were still giggling.

"Come on Wendla. We must go before it becomes dark. Martha says that she must be home before noon."

I nodded with my attention still on the boy. I could not help but smile. I needed to know who he was. The wires attached to my heart seemed to loosen. I could breathe a little better now.

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's chapter 1! I changed it a little from the original of course to make it different. I kinda now know what the story will be like. Ideas would be greatly appreciated though!**


	2. I Know Nothing At All

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 3 Here is chapter 2! I am not very proud of this chapter but whatever.**

* * *

_Tears spilled down my cheeks... I refused to DO sadness... if that even made sense. I am a failure and I always will be. The gun trembled in my fingers. I placed it back in my pocket... I could not... not yet. I placed my hand over it once more..._

_**Melchior's POV**_

That girl. Her eyes, everything about her was exciting and absolutely unreal. I could not even fathom the possibilities of getting to know her. Her glaring made me shiver with fascination. She was so... unique.

"Melchior... Melchior!" I did not notice how vigorously Moritz was shaking me. "Come on Melchi! I needed to ask you something remember?"

"That girl..."

"A girl?" Moritz questioned with disbelief. "I did not see a girl anywhere..." Moritz looked around. His pale green eyes darted in many different directions before they stopped on a group of girls with their backs turned to the gates of the school. The gates were basically a representation of a border, a blockage of light. The difference between Heaven and Hell... two ridiculous places that I did not believe in. We were the demons of the area. The boys who needed help. The outsiders were the innocent ones, too pure to know of our dark secrets and deadly passions. They were angels... especially that girl I saw. She was visibly pure and innocent. Perfection in a human form. My heart pounded when our eyes connected. Do I sound mentally insane? I could not honestly be falling in love with a girl I have never met. In the books I have read, this 'love at first sight' does not exist. It is purely science. Information processed by the left side of the brain to which we conform and twist our thoughts. I can imagine our bodies entwining... defenseless and silent. What am I thinking?!

"Oh... those girls." Moritz muttered. His voice brought me back into the real world. I was actually having a fascination about this girl. I could not take away her innocence yet her body called to me, making me ache to even touch her smooth skin. All I know is that I wanted her to be mine. "She is pretty huh Melchior?"

"What?"

"The girl."

"Which one? There are four of them."

"The one with the dark yellow dress. Brown skin." I realized which one he was talking about. She was indeed pretty as he mentioned, but I could not take my mind off of the girl in the blue. I needed to know her name.

"Wendla."

"What?" Once again, his mind brought me out of my short-lived reverie.

"Wendla Bergmann. The girl in the blue dress. That is her name."

"How did you know...?" I asked. I do not think he realized what I was asking him. He smiled and even laughed a little bit.

"I see the way you are staring at her." I was confused.

"But there are multiple girls against the railing. How did you know which one I was looking at?" His smile was more of a smirk now. It was easy for me to differentiate the two facial motions. A smile is genuine. It is a kind and caring gesture to show a person that you _there. _A smirk was more conniving and sneaky. There was something to hide or tell.

"You like her... a lot don't you?" he asked.

"No, and you did not answer my question." I mentally cursed at myself for the blush that quickly rose to my cheeks. He laughed aloud this time. This caught some attention from my peers.

"You do!" he shouted. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled his head to my mouth so that I could whisper.

"Be quite Moritz before someone hears your nonsense! I do not even know who she is!" I harshly whispered. I could see his brow furrow slightly.

"Yes you do. We both know her. Do you not remember when we used to play pirates? When we were just children?" I released my grip on his upper arm and tried to remember.

"I remember me and you playing with Hanschen and the others. There were some girls too. But I do not remember her." I replied. Wait a moment... there was one girl who never liked to play when too many boys played along. Could this be her? "Do you mean the smallest girl?"

"I believe so. The one that never played often because her mom refused to let her near the boys." I do remember her! This new revelation made me excited. I had no idea why. I turned back around, away from the gates when I saw them leaving. I sighed.

"Melchi?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something... something a little, strange."

* * *

_**Martha's POV**_

I could not believe it. He was staring right at me! I could not tell the other girls who I was really taken with. They would probably bicker and laugh at me for it. He was so handsome. He was definitely a sleepy head that Moritz, but he was so different. He had a wonderful sense of humor as well as charm. He always knew how to make me smile. He helped me forget everything that was going on at my home. I could actually think clearly when he was near me. I am so foolish to even think that someone like him would give someone like me the time of day.

"Martha?" I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Thea giggled. "About what?"

"I think I know!" Anna said. "Is it that jittery Moritz Stiefel?!" How did she know about that?! My mouth was agape and I could not reply. All three of them gasped except for Wendla who appeared to be in a day-dream of some sort.

"Is it true..?" Thea asked with shock. There was no turning back now.

"Yes..." They gasped again. "Well sort of..."

"How?! He is just so... odd!" Anna proclaimed.

"He is not odd!" I defended him with as much strength as I could muster in my weak body. My strength has been slowly diminishing ever since _it _started. "He is different from any other boy. He is kind and honest. He does not shy away from others when brought down. He seems like a faithful boy who cares about his friends and family. It is not that I love him or anything... but I would be happy to be his wife someday... If he asked me I mean..." I finished sheepishly. I sounded like a complete and total fool. The girls were silent. Anna soon smiled and so did Thea. I hope that this was a sign of their acceptance.

"I would love to be one of the bridesmaids at your wedding Martha!" said Thea. The thought of becoming Frau Stiefel made me feel warm and safe. Maybe then would the beatings stop.

"And I could be the maid of honor!" Anna said. I looked to Wendla, hoping that she would also agree. She said nothing. I could see the boys at the school gather in neat lines, filing back into the school. I looked to the sky.

"Oh no..." I muttered. I was late. I had to get home as soon as possible. Now I know I will be severely punished for sure. "I have to go." I turned my body in the opposite direction of the school.

"Martha, where are you going?" Thea asked me.

"I must get home. I need to help my mother with something." I lied. I hated deceiving my closest friends. It was untrue and wrong of me. I would not appreciate it if my friends lied to me.

"But Martha, we have not even made it to the market yet."

"I know. Maybe we can go another day? I am so sorry! I must go now!" I ran in the direction of my home as quickly as possible. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I dreaded every single step I took. I was so nervous. My body was overcome with nerves and fear. Last night he was so rough, this night would be no different. It might be even be harder tonight but I swore not to tell. He told me that the Lord would not mind his needs. I hated the way he called to me. Mother just sat downstairs reading, not even caring about what he was doing to me. She was afraid that he would leave her. He was the income of money in our house. If he left, we would be as good as dead. At least, that is what she would tell me. Unshed tears stung my eyes and burned my throat as I refused to let them exit my cocoa colored eyes. It was just me and him... he called me his beauty. His voice was so vile. The thought of him made me want to purge. I prayed that maybe someday, God would send me an Angel that could steal me away from the dangers that lurk in my home. I believed that Moritz could be that angel,

_**Melchior's POV**_

As I opened my mouth to tell Melchi about my... dreams, I heard quick footsteps behind the gates. I quickly turned to see one of the girls running away. What was her name... I could literally taste it on my tounge. Was it Mary...? No. Martha... Martha! That is her name. I wonder why she is running away from her friends. I always see her walking quietly during the day. I have even seen her by the creek at night. She seemed like she had so much to hide. She barely talked to anyone, even the people she called her friends. She was like a book that I was so desperate to open. If only I could remove the woman with the sky blue stockings from my mind. Whatever I must be imagining, I am sure it is a sin. I know that Melchi does not believe in the common religion, but I sure do. Oh Lord... I need help.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Review feed my lonely soul! :)**


	3. I Will Stumble And Crawl

**A/N: I am really in to this story! It is taking a lot of my time but it is worth it to be honest. PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I am freezing. The wind is blowing my hair in so many directions... I shivered, just like the gun in my pocket. How come I could not just get it over with?! I do not deserve to live..._

_**Moritz's POV**_

We all walked back into the building, the rest of the day awaiting us, ready to feast upon us like a wild animal. I was indeed nervous, well when am I not nervous? Anyway, I stayed behind Melchi so that as soon as we got to class, I could ask him about these odd occurences at night. I hope he does not think I am too strange to be around and he stops talking to me all together. He is the only real friend I have in this world and I could not lose that. I passed through the door frame while trembling vigorously. I tapped Melchi on his shoulder. "Sit by me today?" I muttered softly. He nodded and we walked all the way to the back of the classroom. I sat down in my seat and sighed. Our teacher started to recite our lesson for the day. We were all asked to repeat the words that were written upon the board. I hated Latin. It was my worst class.

It was the hardest class for me. Only one student from the class would not pass on and I knew that it was between me and Ernst. Part of me felt remorse for Ernst. It was not that he was unintelligent, it was just that he was so distracted all the time. It had something to do with another student. Was someone maybe bothering him? I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the lesson in front of me but I could not. The other boys started to recite what they were told and I just mouthed along, pretending like I knew what I was saying.

Litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto.

Vi superum, saevae memorem lunonis ob iram.

I could not hold it in any longer. I nudged Melchi with my elbow quickly, praying that the teacher did not notice me do so. He turned his head slightly, visibly irritated at my antics.

"What?" he whispered.

"I told you that I need to talk to you." I replied with a shaky voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Moritz can this wait?! I am trying to focus. We have an exam on this soon."

"It is not like you are going to fail anyway. You are the smartest in class! Well... besides Georg. He is also quite smart!" I was getting off topic. A habit I hope to break sometime in my miserable life. Melchi always told me to focus on one topic at a time and maybe I would not be dealing with the problems I am now.

Multa quoque et bello passus dum condret urbem

Arma virumeque cano, Troiae que primus

ab oris.

"Moritz!" Melchior shouted loudly making me gasp. The entire class stopped reciting the words and they turned to the back of the class, staring at me and Melchior. _Damn. _He probably asked me something, and I was so into my thoughts I did not hear him. _Damn!_

"Is there something you would like to say to the class Herr Gabor?" Melchior's jaw clenched and he looked at me from the side. Now I know he would be angry at me for sure. I did not mean to get him into trouble. I had to do something to help him and fast.

"No sir. Not at all." Melchior mumbled.

"Then WHY are you not reciting what I have asked you to recite on the board?" the teacher asked through gritted teeth. His gaze was deadly and unlike the other teachers, he carried a metal stick used to punish his students, not wood.

"I am sorry sir. Forgive me." Melchi said with absolutely no sorrow in his voice whatsoever. He never liked apologizing to anyone. The teacher sensed this and he walked to Melchior's desk. Oh no. What was I to do?! It was not his fault that he was talking. It was mine. He revealed the metal weapon from behind his back.

"Wait!" I called out. All eyes were on me.

"What do you want Herr Stiefel? And make it quick!" The teacher bellowed at me.

"It was me." I said softly. I did not even think of a way to excuse myself from his wrath. I was sure to get a beating from him and my father once he hears about this.

"Speak up Herr Stiefel."

"I was trying to get Melchi- I mean Melchior's attention sir... he was trying to focus but I was bothering him. It is all my fault sir. Please do not punish him." I begged. I felt extremely selfish. I was asking Melchior for help but in the end, I was punishing both of us. How come I could not do anything right! Melchior was looking at me, his oak brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Is this true Herr Gabor?" the teacher asked.

"Absolutely not sir." Melchior said. What was he doing?! He should have just said yes so that this torment would be over and done with.

"I do not have time for games!" He slammed the metal stick on my desk hard enough to crack the wood slightly. "Who is the cause for the disruption of my class?! Herr Gabor, or Herr Stiefel!?" Me and my Melchi looked at each other. I was quite angry at him for always having to be the hero in any situation. Unlike me, he did not appreciate much help from anyone.

"It was I!"

"It was me sir!" we both said simultaneously. This did not make the teacher any happier.

"Fine then. Since neither of you will confess the truth, Both of you will have to spend an hour in Headmaster Knochenbruch's office!" He spat. Literally, small particles of saliva fell from his mouth onto my desk, making me cringe in disgust. The bell rung. I had no idea how long the argument had lasted. It must have been quite long since class was now over. I stood up and watched Melchior walk in front of me angrily, not without him looking at me and cursing under his breath. I sighed. I felt just awful. Melchi would never help me with my situation now.

Italiam fato profugus Laviniaque,

venit.

* * *

_**Wendla's POV**_

All I could see was Martha running off. I tried to shake the boy from my mind. I also wondered why Martha ran away so quickly. She did say she had to get home before a certain time. She was honestly starting to frighten me with the way she had been acting lately.

"He is such a radical!" Radical? Who was a radical?

"What do you mean by radical?" I asked to no one in particular. Both Anna and Thea turned to me with wide smiles on their faces.

"Melchior Gabor!" Anna answered. Thea walked to me.

"The whisper is, he does not believe in anything! Not in God nor Heaven!" She said. I could not say that I was proud. Mama always taught me about the Lord and His will. But this Melchior does not? Unfortunately, his beliefs did not make me feel any less attracted to him. But what does this attraction mean...?

"Oh..." I was speechless. Why does that name sound so familiar to me? I pressed my lips together in deep thought. I tried very hard to remember this boy.

"We must hurry to the market before it closes!" Thea exclaimed. I nodded and we headed off. I was still thinking of him. What was I to do? I could not ask Mama about this. She might forbid from seeing him. What if... he does not view me the same way? I could not even think of that without feeling hurt.

* * *

_**Melchior's POV**_

What the hell is wrong with him?! This is all his doing! Now because of him, I will never be able to find Wendla. I am probably over exaggerating but I could honestly care less. I will now have to spend an extra hour in this hell hole because of him! He could have just asked me about his ridiculous problem later! I am so furious! I could barely even think of Wendla anymore. He was only trying to ask for help, and he did try to fix the problem but it was far too late. He was walking behind me at quite a distance too. Good, I wanted him to be away from me. I did not even want to see him near me. I tried to destroy the small amount of I felt guilt for him. He was not the only person who had to spend an extra hour in Herr Knochenbruch's office.

"Melchi...?" I sighed and turned around. There he was, Moritz Stiefel standing directly in front of me with sadness in his pale green eyes.

"I do not have time for-"

"Melchior just listen to me."

"No! I have already suffered enough pain for today Moritz. Physical and emotional pain. I need to get to class and I have to study for these exams."

"You are not the only one who-"

"Enough Moritz! Please just go..." I turned around and walked as quickly as I could. I so desperately wanted to turn back around and apologize, but I hate apologizing. I felt terrible and sick to my stomach. I stopped walking and turned right around. I looked for him but he was gone. Almost as if he disappeared. "Moritz?"

What have I done now?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the first few chapters are a little boring, but it will definitely get more interesting in the next chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Get To You

**A'N: Hello! Here is chapter 4! Enjoy and review! This chapter will basically revolve around Moritz and Martha and just an FYI, I always picture the original cast members in mind. I imagine Martha as Lilli Cooper and Moritz is John Gallagher Jr.!**

* * *

_**Martha's POV**_

There I was, standing right at the door. I raised my hand to the door knob slowly. I did not realize that a thin coating of perspiration had formed upon my forehead. I was so weak. I turned the door knob to the left. I opened the door and walked inside. My breathing was unnaturally slow, as if I was already dying from the inside. My skin was clammy and I bit my lip as I entered into my abandoned enviroment. Well, it seemed as if it was abandoned. I could not hear my mother and the lights were off. These thoughts were dismissed when I heard my mother cough by the window. She was reading, just like she always does. The window was closed tight, so all I could see was her silhouette.

"Martha...?" I groaned lowly.

"Yes...?" I drew in a shaky breath.

"Your father has been waiting for you. He wishes for you to go to his study."

"But... but Mama-"

"Now Martha." She basically growled. "He is up in his study like I said before."

"Wait Mama please-"

"Martha, I am not going to ask you again. Go." She replied in the deadliest voice that she could produce. I knew that tone of voice. I sighed and I started to walk up the shortest staircase I had ever walked upon.

"Wait, Martha?"

"Yes Mama...?"

"Put on that new blue night gown that your father bought you. I washed it and ironed it for you."

"Y-Yes Mama..." I wiped a single tear from my cheek angrily.

I walked up the stairs to my father's study. I reached the top of the stairs and made my way to the wooden door that led to the study. I felt extremely nauseous. I wanted to hide forever. Something in my heart was telling me to run away, and never return. I would be much better out in the cold, like a few days ago, when I tried to run away from father. He locked me out for the night and only opened the door when it was time to go to school. I shivered the entire day. My nose was red for about a week and my throat was so sore. Still, it was much better than being inside. My eyes started to water and I sniffled. Tonight, the same thing would happen, but I was much more nervous than usual. It was because I was tardy. I opened the door.

* * *

_**Moritz's POV**_

There was silence. Just me and Melchi in Herr Knochenbruch's office. Herr Knochenbruch assigned us with a three page essay that was due at the end of the hour. I have not even started on the work yet. Melchior was beside me working as diligently as possible, as I watched from the corner of my eye. I sighed and started to just scribble on my few sheets of parchment. I started to tap the pencil on the side of my desk a few times.

"Herr Stiefel!" Herr Knochenbruch called out to me. I cringed at how loud he was.

"Yes sir...?"

"Stop that infernal tapping!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I mumbled quickly. When Herr Knochenbruch returned back to his stack of papers, I gave out a sigh of relief. He soon stood up.

"Gentlemen, I must receive some work from the main office. I will return in a few minutes. Stay quiet. If I hear that their was any disturbances caused by the two of you, there will be dire consequences. Am I understood?" He said.

"Yes Herr Knochenbuch." Both Melchi and I replied. He nodded and left the room. Melchior returned to his work and I looked around the room aimlessly.

"Melchi?" I called his name. He did not respond.

"Melchi?" I called out again. He refused to even look my way.

"Melchior!"

"WHAT?!" He replied with fury. I shrunk back. This is how we ended up in this uncomfortable office. He took a breath to calm himself and he put his pencil down. "What Moritz?" He said as calm as possible.

"I am sorry Melchi. I really am." He shook his head and smiled.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I just assumed that you would say that. Even though I was ignoring you before, I should have let you. I am sorry too." I did not expect him to apologize to me. It was rather odd to hear him asking for forgiveness.

"Oh. Well, thank you... I guess." He laughed and I joined in as well.

"Now, what was this strange thing you needed help with?"

* * *

_**Martha's POV**_

"Where were you Martha?" My father asked in a calm voice. This scared me the most, when he was calm.

"I was walking to the market with my friends Father. I am so sorry. It will not happen again I swear!" I was babbling and Father hated it when I babbled. Why do I even call this man my father? He is a monster.

"I see." He put his book down and removed his reading glasses. "What have I told you about coming home before six o' clock?"

"Y-You... Um..." I started to stutter and tears filled my eyes again. I would not cry! I cannot cry, it will only make him even more excited. He stood up and started to remove his belt. I backed away until my back hit the door. He started to play with the buckle. I then noticed that there were about four empty wine bottles that littered his desk. I was panting.

"Why have you disobeyed me Martha?"

"I d-did not mean to F-Father..."

"You were not with another... _boy _were you?"

"No!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" I froze in my spot. He started laugh like a maniac. I promised to God that I would never be tardy again. "Do you know... that I was scared Martha? I thought that someone had probably, stolen you from me. You could have been hurt Martha. Those insolent school boys could have had their way with you and I would not have been there to help you." He walked to me. I closed my eyes as tight as possible. If I did not see him hit me, maybe I could imagine myself in a better place. I might not even feel it. Maybe I would be walking with Moritz. He struck me with the buckle of the belt multiple times. I could feel my skin start to excrete blood from the open wounds. I would probably have to wear a thicker dress to hide the welts.

I collapsed to the floor when the beating stopped. I struggled for air. I opened my eyes and he was a few inches from my face.

"There there Martha... I wish I would not have to do this to you..." He was lying. Everything he told me was a complete and total lie. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me even sicker. "Do not cry..." I was on the verge of tears and I could not hold them any longer. The beating was harder than usual. He held my hand in his and I had the nerve to snatch it away. He struck me across the face. "Go to your room Martha... Take down your hair as well. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes..."

"Papa." He corrected me.

"Papa..."

"Say it all together."

"Yes Papa..."

"Good girl..."

I stood up slowly and walked to my room. I closed the door and I took down my braids. I untied the ribbons and my curly hair went to and fro. I felt my face and I started to weep. I am filthy and pathetic. I am so ugly. Why did he have to do this to me...? I wanted to be like Wendla and Anna, all of my friends never got beaten and they were so gorgeous, unlike me. My skin was a few shades darker then theirs. Moritz Stiefel would never want to have anything to do with me. I pressed the palms of my hands together and I prayed to God. I laid down in my bed and I put the pillow over my head, waiting for that monster to come into my bedroom.

* * *

_**Moritz's POV**_

"Ah. So... that is what you have been wanting to ask me?"

"Yes, I just. This woman has been making me feel..."

"Excited? Happy? Joyful? Elated?"

"Yes! Yes all those things! I have no idea why..."

"Well, it is rather simple. As men, we are attracted to women and they are attracted to us. Everyone has this specific desire to find the paradise that lies within each other. That is how we came to be."

"Paradise?"

"Yes. Paradise. Or, sexual intercourse."

"Alright..." I did not understand anything that he was saying. I wanted maybe a visual description of this... paradise. My expression must have been readable because ht then asked me:

"Would you like me to include illustrations?"

"Yes please."

Melchi then started helping me with my essay and I was almost finished with it. Herr Knochenbuch approached the door and Melchior went back to his seat. It felt like five hours rather than one. I was starting to fall asleep when Melchior touched my shoulder.

"Moritz...?"

"Huh?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes. Melchi was smiling.

"It is time to go. I have to get home and so do you." He said. I sighed and stood up, wiping the saliva that was dripping from the corner of my mouth.

"That is disgusting Moritz." We both laughed. I turned in my essay and we walked out together. We soon parted and I headed home.

* * *

_**Martha's POV**_

I was in so much pain. I could feel that I was bleeding and it started to leak down my legs. I screamed into my pillow, muffling the sounds. I wanted to die. I wanted to give up on everything. My entire body ached from that monster. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and my throat burned from the crying. I had bit my lip so hard that it also started to bleed. I could not stop whimpering when he pounded inside of me. I did not know why hurting me brought him so much pleasure. I did not even know what he was doing to me but whatever it was, it was so uncomfortable and it hurt so much. I stood up and then I fell from the pain. My new nightgown had a few splotches of fresh blood on it. I was still bleeding. I stood up once more and went to my closet. I grabbed my black buckled shoes and my coat. I went to the bathroom as quick and quite as possible. I cleaned my skin while crying. I was shaking so it was extremely difficult to clean myself thoroughly.

I went downstairs. I passed my father's study and I saw that he had fallen asleep. The staircase would squeal as I pressed my foot onto each step. I soon made it to the door. Mother was not by the window like earlier today. I left out, never looking back.

I walked to the creek with my thin coat wrapped tightly around my shaky frame. When I finally reached the edge of the water, I sat down and picked up a few pebbles. I started to throw them in the water. I enjoyed the plopping sound that they made when they fell into the water. It was calming. Although, for a moment, I contemplated jumping into the water. I could not. I stayed that way for a long time, until I met someone that I did not expect to meet.

* * *

_**Moritz's POV**_

I was almost home. I had to pass the creek and then turn the corner. I was dreading the explanation that I was going to have to create for my father when I got home. As I was passing by the creek I thought I saw, a girl? What would a little girl be doing by the creek at this time of the night? I slowly walked to the edge of the water, I did not want to alarm her. As I got closer to her, I realized who she was.

"Martha?" She turned around and I could see the wet streams of tears from her eyes. She was so, beautiful. Almost like the woman with the blue stockings, even though I could never actually see her face. Martha was wearing blue too! But her dress was wet and smothered with... blood? Oh God. She was hurt. My heart cracked at the sight of her tears. "Martha., why are you... crying?" I had no idea how to deal with a crying girl. What was I supposed to do? I could not leave her here alone. She started to... blush and I got a little excited that I was affecting her this way. I wonder if this was the kind of excited that Melchi was speaking of. But why was she blushing? Was I making her uncomfortable? I prayed that I was not.

"I am fine Melchior..." She was still blushing but she turned away from me. I kneeled down to her. I noticed that she had pebbles in her hands. She tossed one into the water and she pulled her dress down. I started to shake even more than I already was.

"No Martha... You are... bleeding." Her chocolate colored eyes became wide and she backed away.

"I should probably go." She stood up.

"Martha wait!" I was usually the one who abandoned the situation. I did not want to let her go alone. She cringed a little bit when she bent her knees. I stood up and grabbed her arm out of instinct. She was shocked and her blush returned. "Do not go..." I asked sheepishly. She stared at me. I gave her a nervous smile. She nodded and sat down.

There was an awkward silence. Martha played with the hem of her dress and I just watched her.

"Do you... l-like jokes...?" I asked to try and ease the tension. She looked up from her clothing.

"What...?" She smiled. She was actually smiling! I was the reason for her smile.

"Jokes. Do you like them?"

"Um... Yes. I like jokes." She giggled.

"Well, okay. Why was the girl by the creek alone?" This was going to be a terrible joke. She was still smiling.

"I do not know. Why?"

"Because... she was sad. And she needed someone to talk to?" The answer to the joke came out as more of a question. She laughed even louder. I even started to laugh.

"It would be nice to have some company." she murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"Could you tell me what you are... sad about?" I asked.

"It is not important Moritz."

"It is if it is making you cry." She sighed. My last intention was to bother her but I realized that her pain was hurting me as well. I hope these feelings will be explained in Melchi's paper. She looked around nervously. Her brows furrowed.

"My... M-My father..." I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. She sniffled and straightened her spine. "My father was angry at me and he... hit me."

My jaw dropped. My father has punished me too but... why Martha? She seemed so kind. Was her father the cause of her bleeding? She pulled up her sleeve and showed me the welts made by her father.

"Oh my God... Oh Martha. What has he done to you?" I was almost in tears. She did not deserve this pain... not at all.

"They do not hurt anymore Moritz."

"That does not matter! He is... beating you! Have you told someone besides me?"

"No! No you cannot tell anyone!"

"But Martha-"

"They will throw me into the streets Moritz! Please you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this..." I could not let her die in her own home. Those welts were so large. I looked into her eyes "Promise me." She said with tears in her eyes. I had no other option.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter hurt me so much when I was writing i. I had to leave kinda like a cliff hanger but it's really not. The joke thing is a little lame but it is so adorable! :) Please review!**


End file.
